Raven's Quiz
Summary Raven avoids a quiz. Quiz Raven:.... 1. What is your real name? Raven: Raven?... 2. What is your surname? Raven: Please don't make me do this 3. What are your three most popular nicknames? Raven: Why are you doing this? 4. What is your favorite color? Raven:...... I prefer a grassy green. 5. What is your favorite animal? Raven:... Dogs and birds are entertaining. 6. What type of animal/race of human/mythical species are you? Raven: (starts getting up to leave) Naiahn: Wait where are you going?? Raven: Away. I do not want to answer these. Naiahn: how about you just pass the ones you don't want to answer? Raven:..... (sits back down) 7. What is your favorite song? Raven:.... Oh wonder - lose it. It's a remix by Jerry Folk 8. What is your favorite band? Raven: pass Naiahn: But it's just your fav- Raven: pass Naiahn: (sigh) 9. What is your favorite TV station? Raven: I rarely watch the television.... Naiahn:..... some movies may- Raven: pass Naiahn: (whispers to self) oh this is not going well.... 10. What is your favorite pastime? Raven: pass 11. What do you want to be when you grow up? Raven: Pass 12. What did you want to be when you grew up when you were 4-7 years old? Raven: Pass Naiahn: (getting a little annoyed) 13. Time to get more wacko and personal… are you intimidated? Raven: Pa- 14. Who do you have a crush on / who are you in a relationship with? Raven:............... (Not paying attention) Naiahn: What are you- (looks into her eyes) are..... are you playing pong?.... Raven: (looks up rapidly, embarrassed) Pass Naiahn: 0-o 15. Are you cheating? Raven:......yes Naiahn: Wait for real- Raven: Cheating at this quiz (a ghost of a smile appears on her face) Naiahn: -_- 16. Have you ever cheated on someone before? Raven: Pass Naiahn: not even like a yes or no? Raven: Pass 17. Do you drink often? Raven: Pass Naiahn: Everyone is going to be so disappointed with this quiz 18. Do you smoke often? Raven:..... I hate breathing in smoke. I'd never make that stuff. It's terrible. 19. What is your addiction? Raven: Pass Naiahn: (lightly hits herself with the clipboard) Raven:.....Are you- Naiahn: Pass Raven: (slightly smiles) 20. What is your naughtiest / dirtiest habit? Raven: (about to speak but shuts her mouth) Pass 21. What's your sex life like? Raven: (looks slightly annoyed) Pass 22. Have you had a recurring dream before? Raven: When i was a lot younger yes. But i wouldn't call that shit dreams.... Naiahn:..... Care to share more? Raven: Pass 23. What was the last dream [ you can remember ] about? Raven: (playing with her wraps around her hands) Pass 24. Tell me something that could make you smile without fail? Raven: (looks up) I don't smile Naiahn: That's not true Raven: Try me. 25. What is your favorite thing to drink? Raven:....Hmmm... Naiahn: what? Raven:.... Pass... 26. What is your master goal in life? Raven: Live 27. What is your most recent wish? Raven: Pass 28. If you could accomplish one thing for yourself or someone else, anything at all, what would it be? Raven:................... 29. Tell me something that you desire that you can't accomplish by yourself; something that someone else has to do for you? Raven: Help Naiahn: Help what? Raven: Pass Naiahn: I'm going to eat my hand Raven: (swallows a snicker) 30. What is your worst weakness? Raven: That commercial with the dogs Naiahn: Like.... The ASPCA commercial? Raven:..... I'm broke Naiahn: (Grins) Raven: It's not funny, i'm serious. Naiahn: I wasn't- Raven: Pass 31. What is your worst fear? Raven:..... Pass Naiahn: (grumbles) If she says it again i swear.... 32. Name off five traits of your dream boy/girl? Raven: What? No. You can't dream like that. Naiahn: Why? Raven: Next Naiahn: You heard me talking to myself huh? Raven: Sure (grins a bit) Naiahn: You're a little minx Raven: I already told you, i'm a raven (almost has a full on smile on her face) 33. What is your idea of the best day ever? Raven: Staying at home. 34. Who is your best friend? Raven:.....Jesus (Biting her lip trying to hold back her snickers) Naiahn: Now you're having a blast just messing with me. 35. Who is your worst enemy? Raven: (slowly goes back to her poker face) Next 36. Describe to me your most prized possession? Raven: (sighs) Next 37. If you could make peace / friends with anyone right now, who would they be? Raven:...... My neighbor. He keeps hitting his pets cages to shut them up. 38. The president announces that the world will come to an end at midnight of the next day, and there is nothing anyone can do about it. Who would you want to spend the last day of humanity with, and what would you do? Raven: .....I....I-i don't..... Next 39. What is the one thing you desire above all else as of today? Raven: Next 40. The UPS man leaves a box on your door when you aren't expecting any packages. You open it to find a fancy glass bottle that resembles something between women's perfume and a wine bottle; the label reads "SHALTEIR's Love Liquid." Who do you test it on and how do you sneak it to them? Raven: (slightly ticked off).......Isn't that wrong?? That just sounds wrong to me...... 41. You lover / best friend is announced dead via suicide. How do you react? Raven: No Naiahn: wha- Raven: No 42. You were walking alone through your local park come 11:24pm at night when out of the blue you get tackled from behind. What is you next move? Raven: Leave..... I can get around it without any chaos. 43. You're having a movie-at-home date tonight. When you go to blockbuster, what are your top three movie options that you and your date would probably enjoy? Raven: (Her eyes light up)... We can watch.... Any movie of my choice? Naiahn: Yeah that's how it work- Raven: Army of Darkness, The Adventures of Baron Munchausen, and Alien. 44. Back to reality… who are you the angriest at? Raven:.....I dealt with it along time ago 45. What was the scariest moment of your life? Raven: (responds quickly) Next 46. What was the best moment of your life? Raven:.....(face saddens a bit) Next.... 47. What was the worst moment of your life? Raven: (Poker face) Don't ask these type of questions. 48. What was the saddest moment of- Naiahn: (skips this question not wanting to upset her) 49. How do you think you'll die / how did you die? Raven: (kinda just stares at naiahn a moment).... I'm not going to lie.... That's a stupid fucking question! 50. What is your "theme song" – in your opinion, a friend's opinion, or your creators? Raven: Next. Naiahn: I can answer this one. It's the Fallout 4 intro. Naiahn: (lets out a sigh as she sets down the clipboard) That's it. Raven: (already heading out the door, turns around and waves good bye) Naiahn: Geez. End Category:Episodes Category:OC Quizes